Steal Wheels
In an attempt to reform Eddie Lipsky, a.k.a. Motor Ed, Drakken's mother places him under the care of his cousin - Dr. Drakken. Together the two plot to steal the technology powering Felix Renton's wheelchair. Meanwhile, Kim finds herself dealing with jealousy due to all the time Ron is spending with Felix in preparation for a Zombie Mayhem video-game convention. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Ann Possible * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Mrs. Lipsky * Motor Ed * Felix Renton * Rufus * Monique * Bonnie Rockwaller * Tara * Tara's boyfriend * Hope * Hope's parents * Marcella * Liz * Jessica * Crystal * Wade * Middleton High students * Zombie-thon convention goers Plot Summary Mission Villains * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Motor Ed. Evil Plot * Steal Felix's wheelchair in order to make use of its superior cyber-robotic technology to trick out the Doomvee. Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Drakken: I don't see what's so special about these tools. * Ed: Dude, Planet Tool has the most awesome tool kits on the planet. In fact, I don't know why they just don't name it... * Drakken: Planet Tool? * Ed: (gasps) Ha ha ha! That is so awesome! 'Cause that's its name. Seriously. ---- * Ed: The things it can do... Seriously. * Drakken: Seriously? * Shego: Oh, n-n-no. You're not gonna jack some kid's wheelchair? * Drakken: News flash, Shego. I'm a bad man. ---- * Felix: You ate all my nacos. * Kim: (mumbles with mouth full) But I thought, like today at lunch. * Ron: That was sub-edible cafeteria grub. These are nacos. Never to be eaten in haste, unless, you know, you're in a hurry. * Rufus: 'Uh-hmm, That's right. * '''Felix: '''Hey guys, we gotta go. Zombapalooza Time. Kim, you in? (As Ron downs his own Naco in one bite.)'' * '''Ron: Come on, it'll be fun. * Kim: 'Oh yeah, ''(Very unenthusiastically.) The video game thing. Okay, (More enthusiastic) I'll do it. Let's mash some mummies. * '''Ron and Felix: (correcting her, angrily) Zombies! ---- * Kim: (watches Drakken and Ed drive away after stealing Felix's wheelchair) This is low. Even for those two. * Ron: News flash, Kim. They're bad men. * Kim: (Lights switch on) Motor Ed. ---- * Ed: Red? * Drakken: Red? * Kim: Drakken? * Drakken: Kim Possible? * Kim: How do my foes find each other? * Ed: We're related. * Kim: Seriously? * Ed & Drakken: (Together) Seriously! * Drakken: Don't you have any better to do with your friday nights? * Kim: Actually, no... Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode 260224.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transportation * Kim Possible's motorcycle Allusions * The controller Ron, Felix, and Kim use seems to be a combination of the Super Nintendo and PlayStation controllers. Using the design of the SNES controller and the button setup of the PS1 controller. * The video game “Zombie Mayhem” is a reference to the popular zombie video game, Resident Evil. * The Planet Tool sign is done in exactly the same style as the logo for Planet Hollywood. Trivia *We﻿ find out Motor Ed is Drakken's cousin. Even odder, Motor Ed is considered the family black sheep, but only because his troubles with the law are public while Drakken at least hid his evil career from his motherMother's DayMotor Ed. *Just as Ron showed jealousy of Kim spending more time with Monique than with him in "Pain King vs. Cleopatra", Kim shows jealousy of Ron spending more time with Felix than with her in this episode. *Kim's mother was limited to a cameo in this episode. * When Ron was trying to see if he could get his wireless game controller to work after losing a game to Felix while playing "Zombie Mayhem", the frequency Ron set the controller to was controlling Felix's wheelchair, but every time Felix's wheelchair would spin or flip him around or upside-down, he never seems to fall out of it or slip off. * The reason that Kim was able to destructively toy around with, and control, Drakken's Doomvee 2.0 with Ron's wireless game controller was because Ron's controller could control any cyber-robotics from Felix's wheelchair. * Motor Ed recognizes Kim and recalls Felix's wheelchair from their first encounter. *Mrs. Lipsky still thinks that Drakken is radio talk show doctor, as first seen in Mother's Day. *Shego mentions that the intruder to Drakken's lair is probably 'one of those Pixie girls pushing their cookies', referencing the Pixie Girl Scouts group we see Ron and Barkin interacting with when the two are stuck together due to Professor Dementor's bonding deviceBonding. Errors * While Kim talks to Wade during the spinning game she does not appear to be grabbing the Kimmunicator. * Ron claims that Kim ate all of Felix’s nacos; Kim only ate most of Felix’s nacos, although Felix also made the same accusation as Ron. **Actually, the truly odd thing is that Kim ate Felix's nachos and left a few on the plate, though he said she ate all his nacos. Kim never touched a naco, and Ron ate the only naco even visible afterward. * Felix is sitting closer to Ron, but at the end of the table. Why is his nacos immediately in front of Kim, who is sitting at the opposite side of the booth? **Considering that Ron and Rufus were also on Felix's side, his food would normally be safer on Kim's side. Though even there, Felix sitting on her side would have made more sense. * When Shego is painting her nails, her glove is off. In the next distance shot she is seen with her glove on. But the next close-up shot shows her putting her glove back on. * After fixing up his new Doomvee 2.0, with his cousin Motor Ed, Dr. Drakken's right eye is on his nose and his left eye is little off his face for about a second or two. * While they were getting twisted and flipped around inside Drakken's new Doomvee, thanks to game controller that links between the Doomvee 2.0 and Felix's wheelchair which Kim was using to smash them around, are slip down to the left side of Doomvee then flipped upside-down, they are out of their seat belts, but when the Doomvee gets destroyed when Kim shuts it off, they are shown sitting in their seats with their seat belts on. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise * Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes